First Impressions - Trade Ya
"Hey let's all go to Rainbow Falls...." "I've got a power ponies comic..." "I read this book when Spike thought he owed Applejack a life debt" Isn't that one of the vendors from Putting Your Hoof Down? Coming from the guy who wrote Somepony to Watch Over Me, apparently taking lessons from Ed Valentine and getting the ability to remind me of a bunch of episodes that I don't like while making an episode that I do. Yeah I liked this episode quite a bit, although the episode was really pushing it at the end with the final trade and Applejack and Rarity didn't really have much to do. But you know that moment where Spike almost loses his comic and Twilight saves it from falling in the mud. Yeah, that's a pretty accurate comparison to this episode. I do like the type of trading plot that Rainbow and Fluttershy were going through. It reminds me a lot of that Ed, Edd n Eddy episode where they were trading to get a chicken egg. But seriously, this episode itself seemed almost obsessed with fixing itself. Spike is about to be the butt of a misfortune joke with his comic falling in the mud, but Twilight saves it. A bear whistle is brought out of nowhere and forgotten about only to be utilized again towards the end. Applejack wants to use all of their stuff to get something stupid; but Rarity wants to use all of their stuff to get something equally useless. Rainbow Dash... trades away Fluttershy? Like I said, here they were really pushing it. But Rainbow realizes she screwed up fairly quickly, and Fluttershy ends up getting something that she wants. Besides pushing Rainbow's likability towards the end and constantly reminding me of better forgotten episodes, is there anything I didn't like about the episode? Well Pinkie managed to be funny, mostly because her aggressive behavior didn't come from nowhere, it had a purpose, it didn't really hurt anyone, she was justified, and it seemed to be an act. But other than that, the final vendor not wanting the two-headed dog seemed to come out of nowhere. Yeah she said that she saw how brutish it was... but it wasn't like it wasn't brutish before. In fact, it calmed down after Fluttershy calmed it down. Back to the Edd's example, where the plot ended similarly. It ended with Eddy wanting to hatch a chicken from an egg that probably wasn't even fertilized and Ed breaking it because he's an idiot. What I'm trying to say is that there was more precedent. Also, Twilight's purpose as judging trades really shouldn't have been a Chekhov's gun. Considering they were excited to see her in the beginning you'd kind of think that more ponies would at least be asking Twilight if their trades were fair. Then again, Pinkie might have been scaring them off, or rallying them off. Nice daruma doll by the way, and yeah, they're kind of fun. And one more thing. Why the fuck were the episodes out of order this time? Season 2 was to have Hearth's Warming Eve play around Christmas. Season 3 was to have Games Ponies Play and Just for Sidekicks be played back to back, which was honestly arbitrary at best. This is the episode that they had to delay? Was it... not finished yet? I don't get it. Category:Miscellaneous